The Pleasure's of the Dark
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: Voldemort has put a bounty on anyone who is friends with Harry, causing everyone but the Slytherins to ignore him. Harry decides that perhaps he shouldn't help rid the world of the Dark Lord and falls into the hands of darkness. SLASH
1. The Spying Game

A/N So, this is one of my stories that I wasn't sure if there was going to be any real plot, but once I started writing, the plot worked itself out. Please enjoy.

Warnings: Sex, sex, and some more sex. Depression, angst, perhaps cutting and other issues, I'm not sure but I figured I would put it up just in case. Slashy goodness.

Summary: When everybody starts ignoring Harry, including his two best friends, how far will Harry fall?

Chapter 1

The Spying Game

I was very unsure at the moment. For nights I had been watching my map, spying on Draco Malfoy. Ever since he punched me in the face, I knew something was up. What I didn't know was why he kept meeting Snape in the bat's private rooms.

This was the fourth night in a row that Draco had decided to meet Snape. They're names were on top of each other for the entire night, making me wonder. But that couldn't be? Could it? No. I was just thinking crazy. Snape was a teacher, there was no way he would get involved with a student, much less a male student. Would he?

_Stop it_! I mentally shouted at myself. Such thoughts were bad, really bad. Vernon had told me that himself when I was younger. Men and men didn't do _that_. No that was only for a man and a woman. Shaking my head out of such thoughts, I went to sleep. My dreams were invaded by the thoughts of what Draco and Snape could be doing.

When I got up in the morning, I found myself to be the only one in bed. Casting for a clock, I noticed I was late for my first class of the day, Potions!

I got out of bed quickly, and as I got ready to put some clothes on, I figured why rush? I was already going to get a detention. So, taking my sweet time, I took a nice hot shower, enjoying the feel of the water hitting my back.

After a long shower I decided now would be a perfectly good time to ask Dobby for some breakfast.

By the time I made it to Potions, there was only five minutes left of class.

" Mr. Potter, what a surprise. According to your friend, Mr. Weasley, you were just impossible to wake up." Snape bit out, a smirk on his face.

I glanced at Ron, who had his head down, pretending to be doing something with his potion. I was confused. Ron had never had trouble getting me up before, even though he had been a little distant this year.

" Sorry sir, I wasn't aware Ron had attempted to get me up." I stood there, nervous now.

Snape glanced at my red headed friend before glancing back down at me. " Detention with me tomorrow night at 9 Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, I take 20 house points away for lying to a teacher and you will be having dentention with me tonight at 8."

With that, the bell rang and everybody rushed to get out of the classroom.

Ron glared at me as he walked out, causing me to wince. I didn't mean to get him trouble, I just didn't realize he had tried to wake me up. Hermione walked passed me, not even glancing my way.

"What the hell." I whispered, wondering if I did something I wasn't aware of.

" Awww, poor Potter, no one wants to be your friend anymore." Draco Malfoy walked up to me, a smirk on his mocking face.

I ignored him in favor of walking out of class. Trying to ignore Draco's words that swarm my head, I made my way to DADA, hoping that my second class would be better than my first.

Hope got me nowhere. The entire time Moody ( the real one ) taught us spells, all of my friends seemed to be ignoring me.

" What's going on?" I whispered to Neville who I had been sitting beside.

He blushed before moving further away from me. I flinched, wondering what I had done wrong. Why was everyone ignoring me?

A Slytherin behind me, Blaise I think, passed me a paper, the Daily Prophet paper.

**BEING THE BOY-WHO-LIVED FRIEND MIGHT BE ****DANGEROUS!**

_According the Minister, The Dark Lord has put a bounty on Harry's Potter and his friend's heads. He was giving away a great of money for them, dead or alive. Is being the boy-who-lived friend really worth the risk? _

The article went on, but I couldn't read anymore. I ran out of the room, running to the closes bathroom. Sliding the lock on the stall, I slid down the wall, my breakfast trying to come back up. Voldemort was the reason everybody was ignoring me? Didn't they realize we were in Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was protecting us?

I felt hot tears fall down my face, but I was too shocked to wipe them away. I thought it was the Golden Trio for life, that we would always have each other's backs.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in the boy's bathroom, hidden in the furtherest stall. No one seemed to be searching for me, so I didn't worry about causing a panic. Who would panic anyways? If I disappeared then they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

I waited until it was way past curfew before heading back up to the tower. Taking all my belongings, I shrunk them so they would fit in my pocket, leaving only my invisibility clock out. I left the tower, heading towards an unused hallway deep within Hogwarts.

After I found one that seemed good, I put up a few wards before casting a table into a small bed, then I took my blankets from my bed in the dorm room and laid them down on the bed. I put the rest of my stuff in my trunk and put it away in one of the closets, casting heavy wards on the door.

I spent the night in the unused classroom, falling into a fitful sleep.

The next couple of weeks went the same. I would get Dobby to bring my meals to me and then I would go to class. I would do any homework I had in the library, waiting for curfew to so up, then, under the invisibility cloak, I would head to the unused class room that I had deemed my new room.

In the classes, everybody ignored me, even the teachers wouldn't pair me up with anyone. I think that was what hurt the worst, that the teachers were even going along with it, isolating me.

I would spend a good many nights, sitting up watching the stars. How often I had wondered what it would be like to jump off the tallest tower, to fall straight to the ground, knowing no one would save me. For the most part, I did okay. Dobby would sometimes keep me company when he wasn't busy, so I had someone to talk to.

It was the Halloween night, everybody was dressed up and heading to the Halloween feast. There would be a party and for the the upper years, the staff was allowing them to stay out til midnight. But it didn't matter to me. I knew I wasn't welcomed there, so I stayed in my room, doodling.

" Harry Potter sir! Are you sure you don't want to go the feast?" Dobby popped in, watching me with sad eyes.

I continued drawing. " I'm sure Dobby. I will be fine."

Dobby stayed for a few more minutes before leaving.

I looked back out the window, wondering how much longer am I supposed to do this. To sit here, by myself.

I got my map out, glancing around seeing that everybody was indeed at the feast, except for two people. Snape and Draco.

_Oh what the hell. _ I shrugged to myself, bringing my invisibility cloak with me. I didn't have anything better to do, so I went after Snape and Draco. They were standing outside Snape's private room, talking heatedly about something. When Snape whispered his passward, I quickly joined them, making inside just in time. I didn't even bother to think about how I was getting out, I just wanted to do something.

What I saw when I looked back at them surprised me. Draco was pinned against the wall by Snape, who had by then taken his shirt off. I hated to admit it, but underneath his clothes, Snape was hot.

" Is this all you got?" Draco mocked, a grin on his face.

Snape growled before smashing their lips and grinding their bodies together.

I watched them go from the hallway to Snape's bedroom. I watched as they made love, amazed. They were perfect together. Snape's tanned body compared to Draco's fair skin melded together perfectly.

Then before I knew it, they were asleep, in each other's arms. There was even a smile on their faces. I watched the scene bitter all of the sudden. Here were my two worst enemies, making love. And what did I get? Nothing. The boy-who-lived wasn't good enough for love, wasn't good enough for friendship.

But another thought slipped inside my head, did I even want love? And who did I want it from? Surely what Snape and Draco were doing was wrong, on so many levels.

I slipped out of the Potion Master's room with little difficulty and headed back to my room. By the time I made it back to my room, I was filled with so much anger. So much that I started to destroy the room, piece by piece. I lashed out at everything, wishing I could make everyone understand how I felt.

Hot tears trailed down my face as I fell to the floor. I was tired and alone, all because no one was brave enough to face Voldemort. Fully grown wizards didn't want to confront him, yet I was expected too.

I crawled into bed, the only piece of furniture left untouched. Curling up into a small bowl, I wondered not for the first time what I was supposed to do.

The next day, during Charm's Class, I was summoned to the Headmaster's office. A flutter of hope shined through. Maybe Dumbledore would tell explain things to me, make things better. When I got there though, I quickly found out that the flutter of hope would be smashed to pieces.

" Mrs. Weasley?" I questioned, seeing the red headed woman sitting in a chair with her hands in her lap.

" Oh hello dear, please sit." She waved to the seat beside her.

I glanced at Dumbledore before sitting. " Is everyone okay?" I was beginning to panic. It couldn't be a good thing for Mrs. Weasley to be here.

" Oh, yes dear. Everybody is fine. Dumbledore feels that it would be better to explain to you whats going on."

I nodded, thankful that no one was hurt.

" As you know, my boy, Voldemort has put a bounty on your head and your friend's heads. Because of this, we feel that it would be best if the Weasleys distanced themselves from you. I know you would feel guilty if someone was to get hurt."

His words washed over me like ice. He wasn't going to help me, he was here to make things worse. I nodded though, having nothing to say. I didn't even bother to look at Mrs. Weasley when she whispered an apology and left Dumbledore's office.

" Well, now that's taken care of, we need to get started on your training."

" Training sir?" I blinked.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, a grim smile on his lips. " Yes, my boy, training. You can not be left unprotected against Voldemort. We have to start your training immediately."

I shook my head. " No thanks."

Dumbledore chuckled. " Harry you have to learn how to defend yourself."

" No thank you," I repeated, standing up. " I'm not fighting this war for anyone. Not for you or my so called friends. If you want Voldemort gone, do it yourself."

I left the room with the door slamming behind me. I left a path of destruction as I headed to my room. My magic was getting out of control, unstable. All the suits of armor and paintings were torn apart.

I ran into Ron before I completed my journey to my room.

" Oh, hey." Ron looked down, ashamed.

" Don't hey me." I spoke harshly.

" Look mate, I'm sure Dumbledore explained things." Ron started out before ending.

" I'm not your mate. I'm nothing to you. I'm just some tool for you to use. You're on your own now." My words were like ice. Ron flinched and everybody around us began to crowd around.

Looking up at everyone I decided this was the best time for me to make my announcement.

" I, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, will no longer be fighting. I surrender, give up. I'm threw with the whole lot of you. If you want Voldemort gone, you will have to do it yourself."

I walked off, heading to the library. I didn't want anyone to find my room, so I stayed in the library like I always did.

**Dumbledore Office**

Dumbledore stared at the door Harry Potter had just went out, shocked. He never expected that from the boy. Had they pushed him too far, too fast?

" Fawkes, what are we to do? He's the only one that can defeat Voldemort, without him, the whole Wizardry World is doomed."

Fawkes said nothing as he stared at the man. He believed that the boy had the right not to have to fight.

Dumbledore summoned for his Order members, it was time for another meeting.

**Harry's POV**

The next morning I decided I needed to visit with Draco. I knew his father was a Death Eater, considering he was there at the Ministry

last year with the other Death Eaters. Lucky for him, he got away before the Aurors could capture him.

I waited outside the Slytherin's entrance, waiting for Draco to leave for breakfast.

" Well well well, Potter what brings you here?" Draco drawled, eyeing me.

" I need to talk to you about something. Somewhere private."

Draco stood there for a few seconds, thoughtful. " Okay, come in."

For the second time in my life, I walked in the Slytherin's common room. The room was empty, everybody else was getting breakfast.

" What did you want to talk about?"

I glanced around, nervous as I sat down on one of the green couch. " I wanted you to give Voldemort a message."

The blond tensed, his eyes almost glaring. " What makes you think I can do that?"

I shook my head. " Everybody knows about your father, Malfoy. Its really not a secret. I just need you to tell Voldemort that I refuse to fight him. I am not risking getting killed because everyone is too scared. I'm done."

Draco stared me, long and hard. " You give up?"

I nodded. " Yes I give up, I'm done with it. It's a load of crap."

Draco sat down, staring off at space.

" Malfoy?" I reached over, barely touching his shoulder.

" You the boy-who-lived, the only one to survive the killing curse, is giving up? You know what this means for the Light side? With you not there, we will win." There was a grin on his face, as though he was a kid in a candy store who was told he could have all the candy.

" I'm aware that there is a good chance for the Light to lose, but I don't care. I'm tired of fighting a war that even adults are too scared to do anything about."

Draco, out of nowhere, hugs me. " You just made our lives so much easier."

I started blinking, unsure what to do. My arch nemesis was hugging me because I gave up on the war.

" Malfoy, is there something you wish to tell me?" Snape's voice spoke in icy calmness.

Draco immediately let me go, blushing. " No sir, it's just that Potter here has some news for our Lord."

" Draco..." Snape looked ready to throw a fit.

Immediately I stepped in. " Sir, I already knew about Malfoy's family being with the Vo- the Dark Lord. I just wanted the Dark Lord to know that I wasn't fighting against him anymore." I said aware that Snape hated when ever somebody said the name Voldemort.

" Yes, I was already aware of that fact. Dumbledore held a meeting after you left the office and a trail of mess behind you. He is quite concern about what he is to do now."

I shrugged my shoulders. " It's not my problem anymore."

Snape's gaze was calculating. " Very well, I will inform the Dark Lord of your decision, perhaps there is some hope in you after all."

I watched as he left, his robe flying behind him.

" So, I will be going now." I stood up, getting ready to leave.

Draco grabbed my hand, " Why don't you hang out with me and my friends? It must suck to be by yourself all the time."

At first I was going to say no, but decided against it. After all, anything was better then being by myself.

" Okay."

When we got to breakfast, the entire room was quiet, eying me with the Slytherin Prince. I was sure by now everybody had heard that I was surrendering, and I was sure plenty of them were upset about it.

" Well hello Potter." A small petite blonde spoke, giving her hand to me to shake.

" Hey." I sat down beside Draco, once again nervous. Would these people throw me out too?

" I'm Daphne Greengrass." The blonde gave me her name. Then she introduced everyone else. Theadere Nott was a bookworm like Hermione, but he was a lot more socially involved. Blaise Zabini, the dark skinned boy who gave me the news paper, sat beside Daphne. Pansy sat at Draco's left.

" Welcome to Slytherin." Pansy held her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it, giving a small smile. Maybe they wouldn't kick me out just yet.

We spent the better part of the morning outside by the lake. There were other Slytherin's there, upper and lower years. Some decided to take a swim in the lake, seemingly ignoring the fact that the water was cold.

" So, where are you sleeping?" Blaise asked, sitting right beside me. Draco was in the lake, Theadore was off studying with some Ravenclaw, and the girls were doing some girl things.

I shrug my shoulder. " In a classroom actually. I couldn't stay in the tower with them. It was too much for me to handle."

Blaise nodded, understanding. " Oh about you stay with us? I don't mind sharing a bed." He smirked.

I was sure I was blushing. " Umm it's not a problem for me to stay where I am at, really." " Nonsense, your staying with us. We can't let you stay by yourself."

I looked back down at the lake, watching everybody have fun.

" Okay."

Blaise smiled.

By the time dinner came around,everybody was used to me being around and they were all willing to let me stay in the Slytherin dorms.

" Maybe we can do your makeup!" Pansy wishpered excitedly towards me.

" Umm, I think I'm good." I glanced around noticing that Daphne wore the same disappointed look as Pansy did. Were they being serious? " You do realize I'm a boy, right?"

Everybody burst out laughing. Everybody from the other houses glanced at us, wondering why could be so funny that the Slytherin's lost their calm.

After everybody calmed down, Draco explained. " They believe that even guys can wear make up. They chase me around a lot, trying to get me to put on eyeliner."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew he was obviously gay, so wearing make up probably wasn't a big deal to him.

" But I never see you wear any?"

" That's because I run anytime I see them with make up."

I smiled at that, imagining Draco running away from two make up crazed girls.

When we got back to the common room that night, everybody went off to do their own things. Draco took off, most likely going to see Snape, Pansy and Daphne got some poor 3rd year boy to do his make up, Theadore went to bed early. This left me and Blaise by ourselves.

" Chess?"

I nodded, " Sure, but I suck at it."

" It's okay, so do I." Blaise laughed.

" Well that should make for an interesting game."

We played chess for an hour, before both of us surrendered.

" Wow, we are horrible players." Blaise laid on his bed, smiling.

I sat down next to him. " Yeah."

We stayed up a little while longer, doing nothing really. Blaise had some catalogs he wanted to check out, while I laid there, listening to Theadore's breathing.

When I woke up the next morning,I surprised to find Blaise's arms wrapped around my naked torso. I was also surprised to find something hard poking me in the butt.

" Oh Merlin." I whispered so softly, not even a vampire would have been able to hear me.

" Morning." Blaise's warm breathe hit the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. Feeling me shiver, Blaise pulled me closer to his body.

" Morning." I said back, frozen. What was I supposed to do? Push away, jump out of the bed? I didn't really want to cause a scene if I didn't have too.

Then I felt a pair of lips on my shoulder.

" Bl-Blaise." I squeaked. What was he doing?

" Shh, you're too tense." Blaise's hands found my back, slowly messaging it. Every now and again, I could the brush of his lips, causing goosebumps.

By the time he was finished, I had fallen back asleep.

" Hey, sleeping beauty, you going to get up anytime soon?"

I opened my eyes, looking up to meet grey eyes.

" What time is it?"

" Almost lunch time. Blaise said he put you back asleep. Did he give you a message?"

I nodded, snuggling deeper in the pillow my head was using. For once in my life, I was relaxed. It was a good feeling.

" Yeah, I'll just leave you alone then. It takes forever to come out of that daze."

Draco did as he said he would and left me alone. By the time I made it out of the bed, it was already passed lunch.

" Dobby!" I waited for the house elf to pop up.

" Yes Harry Potter sir! What can I get you?" Dobby was bouncing on the heels of his feet.

" Please bring me up some lunch."

A few minutes later, I had a mini feast before me.

" Thank you Dobby, you can go now."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop.

" So sleeping beauty awakes." Draco joked, seeing me coming down the stairs.

I blushed and mumbled, " I'm not sleeping beauty."

" Well you are beautiful and you were sleeping." Blaise spoke up, coming from the corner of the room that had shelves of books.

Instead of saying anything return, I blushed.

" Awww." A couple of girls in the common room spoke up.

" You ready for some fun?" Draco questioned, a smirk on his sculptured face.

" What type of fun?" There was no telling what Draco meant by fun.

" We're going shopping!" Daphne yelled, jumping on me from behind.

Oh boy, that should be interesting, I was almost positive that I wouldn't enjoy this trip.

A couple of hours later, I wished I had stayed in bed. Pansy and Daphne dragged me everywhere they could, using Draco's money.

" Don't you have to wait till you have wife before a woman starts using your money?" I questioned as we all sat down for dinner at some fancy restaurant. Thanks to Draco's dad, the Slytherins were allowed to stay out later on the weekends. Even if I wasn't a Slytherin, I wasn't too worried about getting in trouble.

Draco shrugged. " Well as far as I know, there's already a marriage contract between me and Pansy, and one between Blaise and Daphne. Theadore may end up marrying the younger Greengrass."

I stood there opened mouth. " And your okay with it?"

Blaise spoke up, using his hand to close my mouth. " It's only a marriage out of necessity. If Draco fell in love with some other girl, he would be allowed to marry her instead of Pansy, as long as their parents were okay with it. Since Draco prefers men and Pansy doesn't really care about having a relationship with anyone, there's a marriage contract between them. They are allowed to have their lovers even after marriage. The marriage is just so they can have kids and continue on their family bloodlines. After the kids are eleven, they are allowed to divorce and marry their lovers if they wish too. Many don't, not seeing the point when everyone is happy."

I was shocked. I knew that there were such things as arrange marriages, but I didn't realize people were actually okay with it.

" So you're really okay with it? And your lovers don't care?"

" Most lovers would probably already be married themselves so there's no issues there. If there is an issue, like Blaise said, you can always get a divorce when your youngest kid is eleven." Pansy patted my arm reassuring.

" There might even be a marriage contract between you and some girl." Theadore's soft voice spoke out.

I cringed. I didn't want to be forced in a marriage I didn't want. But then again, could I really let the Potter line die with me?

I let my head hit the table.

" Hey, don't worry about it." Draco looked at me concerned.

" Yeah the worst it could be is you have to marry that Loony Lovegood girl." Blaise smirked.

I jumped up. " Luna, her name is Luna!"

I hated it when people insulted her. " Speaking of Luna, as anyone seen her?"

I looked back, trying to remember if I spotted her anywhere but I hadn't seen her since school started.

" Her and her father went exploring somewhere. She's supposed to be back after the Holidays." Pansy spoke up, somewhat unsure.

" What about all the school work she's going to miss?" I didn't think you could miss that much school and still go onto the next year.

Pansy shrugged. " The teachers are probably sending her work to her, so she won't be behind when she returns."

" Oh." Knowing that she hadn't been here, ignoring me made me feel better, but would she talk to me when she got back? Or would she just end up ignoring me like everyone else?

" I think its time to get." Blaise stood up. Everyone else agreed and with that we went back to Hogwarts.

When we got back Severus was waiting on us in the Slytherin common room.

" I trust you all had a good time?" His voice held no malice, making me wonder why he seemed to have a stick up his butt all the time.

" Well, the girls took Harry shopping." Draco grinned, making me hold up my hold up my bags of clothes. I rolled my eyes Draco, while Snape sneered at my direction, his malice returning. I swallowed a lump in my throat, wondering why Snape hated me so much. Sure, I was a Gryffindor and I was no good in Potions but surely there had to be better reason than those.

Deciding it would be best if I headed on up to the dorms. When I made a move to head up, Snape stopped me.

" Where do you think your going Potter?" Snape was still sneering, hate clearly in his eyes.

" Bed, sir." I added the last part, hoping eventually Snape would lose his malice against me.

" I believe that your bed would be in the Gryffindor dorms, not the Slytherins, is it not?"

I glanced at Draco, hoping he would help me.

" Sev, we invited Harry to stay with us, since he can't stay in the Gryffindor tower."

Snape glanced back and forth between me and his lover. " Potter will not be staying here no longer. I will have a word with Dumbledore about Potter's situation, but until then, he will be sleeping in his own dorm."

Draco looked shocked. " But Sev! He can't go back to the tower."

Snape gave the blond a sharp look, causing Draco to flinch. " May I have a word with you privately?"

Draco led Snape to the other side of the room, putting up a privacy charm. I looked at the couple grimly, knowing no matter what Draco would say, I would still have to leave. With that knowledge, I went up stairs and gathered what little I had and headed back down.

Draco was waiting at the bottom, a frown on his face. He glanced up at Snape, who nodded, before looking up at me. Something in his eyes made me not want to hear what he was about to say.

" Umm, Sev thinks it would be better if for now we keep our distance. Just until he hears back from our Lord, though." Draco added the last part quickly, looking at everything else but me. Everybody else did the same.

Swallowing, I spoke up. " Its fine. I understand. Until Voldemort gives you permission to speak to me, I will keep my distance."

I walked out of the common room without giving anyone a chance to speak. There was something buried within me awakening. I could feel it running through my veins, burning me. Hate. Deep hatred settling within me. No one wanted to defy Voldemort, yet everyone wanted me to be the brave one that faced him. It made me sick to my stomach, how everybody expected something from me.

_Well everybody better get used to the new me. I'm not doing anything for them. _

A/N I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I know some of this makes no sense, like why would Hermione and Ron just abandon Harry? Rest a sured that all of that will be answered later on in the story.

Please review ^_^!


	2. Fighting for Friends

Pleasure's of the Dark

Chapter 2

I stared at the mirror, trying to get comfortable with my new look. Deciding to throw out all of my old clothes and wear my new ones, I was now trying to process how big of a difference new clothes caused. My hair was spelled to look artfully untamed, my new contacts let me get rid of my ugly glasses, and the form fitting uniform made me look badass, if I dare say so. I left my robe in the closet, choosing to wear the white button up shirt, with silver seams. My Gyffindor tie sat on my bed, never to be worn again. I wasn't a Gyffindor anymore, so what was the point in wearing their colors.

I picked up an eyeliner pencil, something Pansy managed to sneak into my shopping bags. Carefully, I put a thin line of black eyeliner around my eyes. It was barely noticeable but it did bring out my eyes a bit more. I was also thinking about adding tattoos sometime, something to add to my 'I don't give a shit anymore' look.

I picked up my book bag and took off for breakfast. I had disappeared for a couple of days, hiding in my room thinking of what I was going to do. There was a lot I could do. Throw a fit, cry about it, or fight it. I decided last night that hiding was doing me no good and Voldemort and Dumbledore could both kiss my ass. I was going to befriend Draco and the other Slytherins. I understood where Snape was coming from. His lover befriending his master's enemy was something that probably scared Snape. What if Voldemort got mad and decided to take it out on Draco? Those thoughts must have crossed the blonde's lover more than once. But I had a plan.

I walked into breakfast; my head held high though inside my body was a bundle of nerves. What if my plan doesn't work and Draco said no? Humiliated in front the student body and teachers was the worst that could happen; and though being humiliated wasn't my cup of tea I couldn't be scared anymore.

So with those thoughts running through my head, I made my way over to the Slytherin table, me and everybody else ( so it seemed) held their breath.

" Draco Malfoy, I ask for your hand in friendship." I spoke, my voice calm and loud enough that everybody could hear. "I realize that being my friend might put you in danger for certain reasons, but I also know there is a reason why everybody thinks I can destroy Voldemort. I will protect you with my life, though I doubt I will have to do that. I also understand where your friend is coming from." I eyed Snape, daring him to protest.

Draco stood up, shock written across his fair features. He eyed his black eyed lover, uncertain of what his next actions should be. Snape nodded, though barely noticeable.

" Harry Potter, I will accept your hand in friendship." He shook my hand while smirking. "Now how about we talk about this new looks of yours?" He whispered the last part in my ear while we took our seats. I sat between Draco and Blaise, while Dalphne and Pansy sat across from us. Theodore sat beside Blaise, his nose in a book as though nothing major had happened just a few seconds ago.

I eyed Snape again, trying to read his face. On the outside, he seemed calm and uncaring, but I knew underneath all of that, he was scared for his young lover angering his lord. I vowed that I would talk to the man tonight, and try to put our past behind us. Although it may be hard after last year's accident with me watching his memory of my father humiliating him. Wincing internally, I went back to eating and chatting with my new friends.

(Later that evening)

I stood outside of Snape's personal chambers, having already looked at the map to make sure Draco wouldn't be with him. I needed to talk to Snape without Draco around, so we could have a heart to heart conversation. I was sure that he wasn't happy about what had happened at breakfast.

" Mr. Potter, why are you standing outside of my personal chambers?" Snape snuck up on me, his face twisted into a dark scowl. Not happy was an understatement. He was furious.

Swallowing, I spoke up trying to speak with confidence. " We need to talk sir."

" And what would we need to talk about Potter?" He looked at me as though I had grown two heads.

" About Draco." I whispered, looking around to make sure no one else was spying on us.

Snape seem to think for a second before allowing me entrance to his personal chambers.

" Please sit." Snape pointed to his leather couch, his voice holding malice. " What exactly did you want to talk about?"

I sat down, keeping eye level with Snape, so he would take me seriously. " I know about you and Draco, which is why I decided to continue being friends with him. You are just worried about his safety should your lord decide I am still a threat. You don't want him hurt, because you love him. Well I am here to promise you that I will do everything I can to protect Draco from the Dark Lord's wrath."

Snape, standing there frozen, opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. " Ho-how did you know?"

I smirked. " I have my ways I figuring out what is going on at Hogwarts."

My answer did not seem to please the Potion Master, but he did not seem to be willing to push for more of an answer.

" So you came here to tell me that Draco will be safe because you will protect him?"

I nodded, noticing that he seemed more amused than anything else.

" Really now? And how are you going to protect him from a wizard that is more trained and stronger than you? You are just like your father, thinking everything will go your way, being selfish!"

By the end of his mini-rant, I was shoved against a wall, with Snape's hand around my throat. I was shocked and frightened. Shocked that Snape would actually physically harm a student and frightened because he could hurt me.

" Snape, please let me go. I'm not like my father. My father was a bully who got pleasure from hurting others. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want friends." I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. I was lonely which caused me to be selfish. Maybe I was no different from my father. I was putting everybody in Slytherin in danger for being their friend.

Snape let me go and I slid down the wall, confused and not as strong as before. Maybe this whole confidence thing wasn't going to work out, if I crumbled this easy.

" Just get out." Snape said, almost pleading for me to leave.

Looking at him, I shook my head. " No, I'm not leaving till you understand I am not my father."

Snape glared at me, " Potter get out now!" He walked back over to me, his body screaming he was ready for a fight.

" No." I stood up, refusing to let him walk all over me. " You need to learn that I am not my damn father!"

Snape stopped in front of me, his face to close to mine that I could see his nostrils flaring in anger. " Oh, but Potter, you are just like your father. So selfish, not caring about the people you are endangering. Do you know what the Dark Lord will do to Draco if he wishes to kill you? You can offer all the protection you want too, but that means shit when you have to fight a highly trained wizard!"

I stared at the man in front of me, trying to find a way to resolve the situation. I could understand where he was coming from. He loved the blond headed brat and he didn't want anyone to hurt the man he loved. " Snape, look I get it okay? You love Draco and you are worried about his safety, but if the Dark Lord still wishes to kill me, then I will disappear, okay? Draco nor anyone else will be in danger."

Snape backed away, his resolve crumbling too. " Look, we will talk about this some other time, but right now, I wish to be alone." He gave me a look that told me I shouldn't push him any further. And I didn't. I walked out of the room with only saying a few words.

" I will go far away from here, if that is what it takes to keep him safe."

( Next Day )

Being in class was interesting to say the least. The Gryffindors seem to take my friendship with Draco horribly. Between the glares and 'accidental' tripping, I could feel my blood boil, but I kept my anger in check. I had already caused one scene; I didn't need to cause another one. Draco and Blaise seemed to be enjoying hexing Ron and Seamus for me though, which I was thankful for. The whole day was spent trying not to trip and seeing what hex the two Slytherins were going to use. Stressful and entertaining at the same time, I was barely able to hide my smirk when Ron's hair went green.

" Harry!" Draco came up beside me, his face giving away that he was worried about something.

" What is it?" I asked, putting the book I had been reading in the Slytherin Common room down.

Draco looked around before putting up a privacy charm around us. " Severus tells me you know about the two of us being together. How?"

I sighed, knowing I should have realized that Snape would tell his lover that tidbit of information. "As I told Snape, I have my ways of knowing things. Don't worry so much about it though. I'm not going to tell anyone. That's between the two of you. I only told Snape that I knew so he would realized that I understood why he is so concerned for you."

Draco seemed disappointed but nodded anyways. He sighed, sitting down beside me. " I wish I could scream it out to the world that he's mine. I can't stand having to hide our relationship."

" Is it normal for guys to be with guys?" I asked, having wondered about that a few times. I didn't know anyone who was gay besides Snape and Draco, though I suspected Blaise was.

Draco seemed to be thinking before he answered my question. " Well to be gay isn't looked down upon really except by muggle-borns because of muggles views on gays. With marriages being arranged by purebloods, there isn't much concern as long as the heir produces another heir."

I was shocked by the new information. I had always thought being gay was a bad thing. Growing up with the Dursley's, I was taught that being with another man was wrong and unnatural; yet here I am learning that being gay isn't wrong.

" Harry, why do you ask?" Draco's face had a I-think-I-figured-out-something-look.

I blushed, looking away. "No reason."

" Really? I don't believe that for a second."

I mockingly glared at Draco. " Well, you're just going to have to believe it."

Draco smirked, giving me a bad feeling. " I think not my green-eyed friend."

Before I knew it, I was tackled by Draco. His hands went to my sides, tickling the crap out of me. I squirmed as I laughed and beg him to stop.

" Nope, not until you admit it." He smiled, an honest to Merlin smile.

" Admit what?" I tried saying but I was out of breath from laughing so hard.

" What's going on?" Pansy came around the back of the couch, eyeing the two of us with a suspicious look on her face.

Draco gave me a pointed look. " I'm trying to make Harry here, to admit that he likes men." Draco stopped tickling me, choosing to just sit on top of me with don't-lie-to-me look.

Pansy laughed. " Harry, everyone knows your gay."

" WHAT!?" I stared at my two friends in shock. Why did they think that?

" Harry, dear, you are too cute to be anything but gay." Pansy giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes at our friend's giggling but nodded his head. " Pansy is right. How could you ever be straight when you just scream cuteness."

I glared at the two of them. " I am not cute!" I pouted at the thought that I wasn't manly enough.

" But Harry, you are cute." Blaise's face came within view.

I huffed. " Well that doesn't mean I'm gay." I sat up, causing Draco to fall onto his back.

" Kiss me then." Draco said. " Prove to us that you're not gay."

I looked at him, shock written across my face. " Kiss you? But?" I looked at him, trying to express my concern about Snape. If Snape found out, then he would kill me.

" Aww, too scared that you will realize that you are gay?" Draco smirked, egging me on.

I shook my head, even though my stomach was in knots.

" Then prove it."

Giving into the blond's demands, I kissed him. I was going to pull away as soon as my lips touched his, but Draco had other plans. He brought his hand around my head, keeping me from pulling away. I attempted to pull back, but then one of Draco's hands slid over my crouch, causing me to realize I was turned out by the kiss. I mewled, asking for more contact before I realized what I was doing.

Shocked by my noise, I pushed Draco away and stood up. I was frozen for a second, unsure what had just happened then I took off out of the Common Room, barely hearing the voices asking me to stop. I ran until I got back to the classroom I was using for a bedroom. I let my finger trace my lips, trying to figure out my emotions. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy, a man who was also in a relationship.

Confusion was the first thing that I felt, unsure what I was supposed to do after all of that. Then I felt hurt, knowing that even if I liked kissing Draco, nothing could come of it. Draco was with Snape and I couldn't even imagine trying to get between the two of them.

" You are so stupid!" I yelled at myself, punching the closest thing to me, which happened to be a stone wall. Why did Draco do that? Why did he tell me to kiss him?

After a while, I managed to crawl into bed even with the knowledge I wouldn't be able to sleep. My thoughts were plagued by Draco and the kiss.

The next day came too fast for my liking. I stared my mirror again, trying to figure out if the pants made my ass looked good or not. I didn't even bother to look at my face, knowing that there were bags under my eyes from not sleeping. I left a couple of buttons undone on my shirt and grabbed my book bag, not ready to face Draco.

I made my way slowly to breakfast, unsure what to say to my friends when I got there. Would they pretend it didn't happen or would they bring it up?

" Hey." Pansy and Blaise said, not quite looking at me when I finally made it to breakfast. I gave them a shaky smile, nodding my hello.

" Harry, I'm sorry." Draco whispered to me, his eyes begging me to forgive him.

I sighed. " It's no big deal. I've been in denial long enough I supposed."

Draco accepted my words and went back to eating.

The rest of the day went by slowly as Draco barely spoke to me and Blaise tried to make me smile. Pansy and Blaise seemed to pretend the kiss didn't happen, but Draco didn't seem able to. While we didn't speak for the most part, I had caught him more than once staring at me with a confused look on his face.

" Draco, if you stare at me one more time, I'm going to blast your head off." I whispered to him in our last class for the day.

Draco blushed. " Sorry."

I shook my head, wishing I could figure out what was going through his head. " What's up?"

Draco didn't answer at me first. He looked at his paper he was supposed to be writing his notes on, choosing to ignore my question for a few minutes.

When he did answer me, my body almost fainted with shock.

" I enjoyed our kiss." His voice was small and pained. He looked close to tears admitting to me the truth.

I blinked, trying to process what I had just been told. He enjoyed our kiss?

" What about Snape?" I looked at him imploringly, but I regretted my question immediately. A tear slid down Draco's face before he looked at me.

" I love him. I only kissed you to prove to you that you were gay, but I enjoyed it. Now I feel so guilty and I don't know what to do."

I gave him a sympathetic look, but was unable to do much more than that. I had no clue what to tell him.

" Are you going to tell him?" I inquired, wondering if me and Snape would be fighting for a whole new reason.

" I think I should. It's only fair and I shouldn't keep things like that from him." He told me, though he seemed to be trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

**A/N: **Well I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm trying to update at least twice a month, but I make no promises, seeing as I am in college now. But you can join my facebook page ( Look up Kortni's fanfiction and you will find my page) and find out when and what I am updating, plus spoilers and teasers. ^_^.


End file.
